goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 109
Kamuy Nomi (カムイノミ, Kamui nomi) is the 109th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Inkarmat recollected on how she and her group first ran into a couple of local Ainu men four days ago. One of the men immediately recognized the Murata rifle that Tanigaki was carrying as belonging to Tetsuzou Nihei. He revealed that over ten years ago, he had been hunting partners with Nihei and that he had a habit of making scratches on his rifle. Tanigaki told the Ainu man that Nihei had died and that his rifle had been passed down to him. Elsewhere, the bespectacled man attempted to copulate with a tree, however he came away feeling unsatisfied and tried to cut it down. He was suddenly stopped when Cikapasi, Tanigaki, and Inkarmat approached him asking what he was doing. In an attempt to cover up his behavior, he began to give a lecture on black woodpeckers and their ability to drill holes into the tree. He then introduced himself as Shiton Anehata and the trio took such a liking to him and his knowledge of nature that they let their guards down around him. That night, they had made camp with him and the next morning, he had disappeared, taking Nihei's rifle with him. Ogata expressed frustration that he had to warn people so many times not to leave their weapons alone while Shiraishi recalled hearing about an academic convict who was arrested for killing livestock and injuring farm owners. Sugimoto was able to confirm that Anehata is one of the 24 convicts since it matches the information he had heard from Suzukawa. Sugimoto then decided that they should split up and look for a man with Nihei's rifle, with Asirpa saying that the fresh deer carcass they came across earlier is the best clue they had. At the deer's spot, an Ainu man could be seen reciting a prayer to the dead deer as Asirpa explained the Ainu ritual of Kamuy Nomi to Sugimoto. The man notices Asirpa and mentions her bow, asking if she is still using one in this day and age, to which she replies by saying that modern rifles are too heavy for her and that her poison arrows gets the job done much easier. Sugimoto and Asirpa asks the man if his comrades are looking for the deer killer, and the Ainu man says that he knows who the culprit is. The Ainu man claimed that a couple days ago, he had heard a gunshot and followed the sound to find a dead doe. He then noticed the rifle that Tanigaki had been carrying but before he could do anything, he was knocked out by someone behind him. After waking up, he looked over the doe's body and found that it had been violated the same was as the deer currently before him. Even after hearing this, Sugimoto says that Tanigaki certainly isn't the kind of person who would do such a thing while Asirpa is more concerned about the fact that a human man and a male animal had sex. At a lake, Tanigaki could be seen swimming across it as he is being chased by angry Ainu men shooting at him. Once he had reached the other side, he was confronted by a couple of Ainu men who tried to hold him up. However, Tanigaki grabbed the Ainu's rifle and threw him at the other man, causing them to fall over. He then dropped the rifle, saying that he didn't do it as he was framed but the Ainu wouldn't listen as they surrounded and knocked him down. Before they could continue, someone delivered a gunshot in the air and they looked to see that it was Ogata who calmly greeted Tanigaki. Meanwhile, Sugimoto and Asirpa are determined to find the culprit behind the deer violations as Sugimoto ponders over the meaning of "ukocanupkor". Character Appearances (in order) *Shiton Anehata *Genjirou Tanigaki *Inkarmat *Saichi Sugimoto *Asirpa *Cikapasi *Kirawus *Tetsuzou Nihei (flashback) *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11